A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of panel connectors, and particularly to fiber optic panel connectors and methods of using the same.
B. Description of the Related Art
In electrical closets connections between transmission media are often made through connectors mounted on panels. Typically a panel includes a plate having an array of openings therein. A connector and/or connector adaptor is mounted in each of the openings. The types of connectors employed include copper modular connectors, coaxial connectors, optical fiber connectors, and the like. Often, space is at a premium on these panels. Efforts therefore have been made to maximize the number of connectors that may be employed per unit of panel surface space. One advance as a result of such efforts is the use of a flat panel with angled portions at the points where standard connectors are to be mounted. By placing the connectors at an angle with respect to the face of the panel the vertical space consumed per connector is reduced. The manufacture of a panel with angular connection points however is more difficult and more costly than the manufacture of a simple flat panel. In addition, the use of a panel with angled portions adds to the depth of the electrical cabinet or closet.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a means of mounting connectors to a flat panel at angle without the use of locally angled panel portions.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a frame for mounting a connector to a flat panel at an angle, the frame comprising a housing open at a front and a rear to form a central passageway along an axis at an oblique angle with respect to the horizon, the central passageway defining an inner portion of the housing, the remaining portion of the housing comprising the outer portion of the housing, a pivot attached to the housing outer portion forward of the housing rear having an axis of rotation parallel to the horizon but perpendicular to the axis of the central passageway, and a stop attached to the housing outer portion opposite the pivot and aft of the housing front, the stop having a first flat face oriented perpendicular to the horizon and open to the housing front. The frame may further comprise a latch formed by a base section attached to the housing outer portion opposite the pivot forward of the stop and two roughly parallel spring bars extending in cantilever fashion around the stop and towards the housing rear from either end of the base section, the spring bars each having a catch extending away from the stop mounted aft of the base section but forward the face of the stop. The pivot may comprise a first ridge forward of a second ridge, the ridges extending away from the outer portion of the housing and defining a slot centered about the axis of rotation of the pivot, the slot comprising a first inner wall corresponding to the first ridge and a second inner wall corresponding to the second ridge. The pivot may also comprise a spring arm extending in cantilever fashion towards the housing front in a plane parallel to the horizon, the spring arm defining a slot therein running perpendicular to the spring arm on a side opposite the housing.
In another embodiment, the invention comprises a frame for mounting a connector assembly to a flat panel at an angle, the frame comprising a first housing, the first housing comprising a base, side walls, and a front, the first housing front being open to a cavity formed by the first housing side walls, a rectangular ridge protruding from one of the first housing side walls along a first axis at an oblique angle to the one of the first housing walls, a face of the rectangular ridge and the one of the first housing walls defining a mounting notch, and a second housing, the second housing comprising a base, side walls, and a front, the second housing base joined to the first housing base, the second housing front being open to a cavity formed by the second housing side walls, a triangular ridge protruding from one of the second housing side walls along an extension of the first axis, the triangular ridge defining a recession therein for receiving a fastener. The side walls of the first and/or second housings may define a key slot therein.